


Abraham Lincoln

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: College Kids [1]
Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Barbie catches Junior lying facedown on the lounge couch. Why?





	Abraham Lincoln

"Good morning, Chester's Mill!" Barbie's radio blares at eight in the morning. "Today's forecast calls for cloudy days with a thirty percent chance of rainfall."

Upon hearing the weather, switches it off before grabbing a towel and shampoo. He starts running water in the dorm's bathroom, hearing melodic tunes from other rooms down the hall. Most students rely on the radio to wake them up. After he showers and gets dressed, he jogs downstairs, finding Junior lying facedown on the couch in the dormitory lounge.

Barbie shows up to class right on time. In the back of his mind, Barbie thinks about Junior, and how still he had been. The Junior that Barbie has shared a dorm with is the type to play loud music, flirt wildly, and otherwise be active. The professor calls on Barbie, but he isn't paying enough attention to realize "Abraham Lincoln" is not an appropriate answer to a question asked in calculus.

When he returns to the dormitory house at five in the evening, Junior is still lying facedown on the couch. "Can I help?"

Junior stirs, opening his eyes, and blearily taking in Barbie. "Stay with me."

A sense of dread and confusion swallowing the military brat, Barbie nods and takes a seat on the floor next to the couch at Junior's feet.


End file.
